The exemplary embodiments described herein generally relate to a digital printer for printing to a recording medium with toner particles that are applied with the aid of a liquid developer, including high-capacity printing systems for printing to web-shaped or sheet-shaped recording media.
Given such digital printers, a latent charge image of a charge image carrier is inked by means of electrophoresis, with the aid of a liquid developer. The toner image that is created in such a manner is indirectly transferred to the recording medium via a transfer element (i.e. via a transfer station). The print image is subsequently fixed on the recording medium. In the transfer step, an electrical field is used in order to transfer the toner image to the recording medium.
In numerous use cases, in particular in printing of packaging, recording media with a significant thickness (for example paper grammages of up to 450 g/m2) are used. Given use of such thick recording media, the degree of transfer efficiency—and therefore the print quality—typically decreases.